1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to tension leg platforms for offshore drilling, and in particular to a top connector for connecting the upper end of a tendon to the platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tension leg platform is a type of offshore drilling and production structure. The platform floats and is secured to the sea floor by tendons. The tendons are large pipes, about twenty inches in diameter. After securing the tendons to the platform and to the sea floor, ballast water is pumped out to cause the platform to rise. This is resisted by the tendons, placing the tendons under high tension load. The tendons under tension provide a stable platform for drilling and oil production.
In the prior art, the upper end of the tendon extends through a hawse pipe and is connected at the top above the platform. A terminal segment containing helical threads is secured to the upper end of the tendon. A nut is rotated onto the terminal segment to secure the upper connection.
A disadvantage of this type of connection is that the columns or hawse pipes must be designed to prevent buckling because the tension load will be reacted through the hawse pipe from the top. Locating the top connector at the bottom of the column would improve platform stability and avoid reacting the tension load through the column. However, because the connection will be located below the surface of the water, access to install the connection will be more difficult. Proposals have been made for top connectors to be installed below the surface of the water, but improvements are desirable.